


Hearth

by uchihaotakuhime



Series: Toko Tuesdays [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, rarepair queen, the curse of not canon, toko - Freeform, toko tuesdays, too good to be true tuesdays, tuko, you write what you want to read, zuko x toph, zuko x toph beifong, zutoph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihaotakuhime/pseuds/uchihaotakuhime
Summary: Zutoph/Tuko/Toko. Making a new home in the Fire Nation is basically just a life-changing field trip in itself. Toph manages to find warmth in it anyway, with Zuko's help, and Zuko learns that its hearth provides more than just heat and light.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Series: Toko Tuesdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549084
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	1. Breaking Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I’d try to write more of my favorite ships, which are mostly rarepair. And since I can’t find a lot of fics for them, I’ll write them myself. Follow me on my journey with the tag #youwritewhatyouwanttoread.
> 
> Shout out to all the authors on ao3 for writing Zutoph/Toko/Tuko and giving me inspiration to write my own. I’m sad that my fave one has been deleted, “Two Truths and a Lie” by howthelightgetsin. If anyone knows how I can read it again, please let me know. I also recommend “Look at Me” by FireLordFrowny and it also one of my faves. 
> 
> I ship Zutara (and Sukka. And Tokka.), actually, based on the material in ATLA. But if Kataang had to happen, then Zutoph could’ve been a close second for me (or even, reluctantly Zuki?/Suko?. I prefer it over Maiko). I mean, they’re both from noble families, have issues with their parents, etc. etc. 
> 
> This is a series of small drabbles/one-shots portraying the relationship of Zuko and Toph. Canon divergence, obviously. I don’t know the exact details of LoK or the comics, but we’re mostly disregarding that anyway, except for Kataang and Sukka. (Keep in mind, I watched ATLA for the first time like 2 years ago, so forgive my rustiness.) Thanks for reading!

Toph comes to visit the Fire Nation mostly for Uncle Iroh and his tea, until she doesn’t.

She never shows up with the trumpets and flare and announcements and escorts and parades like other nobles and important people did, and even more rarely so with a formal invitation. Sometimes the earth would be rumbling underneath his feet during a meeting or a large portion of the landscape would be significantly changed. Most often, though, Zuko would walk into the Jasmine Dragon in its closing hours like he always did just to spend time with his uncle. And she would just be there.

Just like today.

“There he is. My favorite hotman, Spark-Lord,” she says, raising her cup towards him as he enters his Uncle’s tea shop, a genuine grin on her face. “Sparky.” She even respectfully lowers both of her feet that she had placed on the table and tips the chair she sat in forward so that all four of its legs were supporting her like they should, instead of just two.

“Toph,” he greets, and he can’t stop his face from breaking into a tired smile. Her presence was a nice change from the stuffy politicians who surrounded him daily and, he realizes as the tension in his back relaxes, a welcome escape. 

“You look like shit,” she comments.

“Gee, thanks,” Zuko snorts, taking the seat beside her and gratefully accepting the cup of tea his uncle places in front of him. The steam rises and heats his face as he inhales the therapeutic scent and drinks. 

“But still as handsome as I’ve ever seen,” she declares before leaning over and punching his shoulder, almost spilling the hot tea onto his robes. 

He feels the full force of her affection, as well as a happy hello, in the bones of her knuckles and he quips, “Welcome back, _Miss Bei Fong_,” just as sarcastically, knowing she hates it.

He relishes the grimace on her face and thinks maybe he hasn’t entirely lost his comedic charm and wit to the mind-numbing vernacular of lordship.

She punches him again, and this time it hurts a little. “That’s ‘Greatest Earthbender of All Time,’ to you.”

“Nephew,” Iroh casually interrupts the two as he set a fresh pot of his favorite jasmine tea in the middle of the table, “'The Greatest Earthbender of All Time' has accepted the request to become the Fire Nation’s official Earth Kingdom Ambassador.”

“You did?” The Firelord hides his surprise as he reaches for the pot, pouring himself and his friend a fresh cup.

Toph blows a cool stream of air over the hot liquid. “Well, I am the Avatar’s one and only earthbending master, aren’t I?” Her blind, milky green eyes blink widely and slowly, and she sips her tea with a long, loud slurp. “I know! Let’s go celebrate over a couple pitchers of cactus juice!”

“I’d love to,” Zuko responds truthfully, but waits patiently as he watches Toph scowl.

“Weren’t you the one who asked me?” she sighs.

“Well, technically the council did, but I didn’t think you’d accept.” 

“Neither did I,” the earthbender grumbles, and he swears he sees a bit of the floor crumble under her foot. “I only said yes because Uncle’s here.” 

Zuko’s golden eyes catch the glint on the new metal armor that adorns her, fitting her like a second skin. “What about your metal-bending academy?”

“They’re doing well without me,” Toph shrugged. “Maybe I can start a new one here. Eventually.”

Zuko frowned. “You have to follow certain rules, talk a certain way. Dress a certain way. Show up on time to wherever they need you. Etcetera.”

“Didn’t you hear? Rules were made to be broken,” she says with an eye roll. With another long gulp to drain the rest of her teacup, she heaves herself out of her chair. “Thank you, Uncle. The tea was the best, as always.” She stretches all five feet two of her, yawning, “I’m pooped. I’m going to bed. G’night, Sparky. See you in the morning, bright and early, as you firebenders do.”

“That’s Firelord, to you.” It was meant as a joke, but as the word escapes his mouth, he feels the weight of the day’s schedule back on his shoulders, and he sighs. He has half a mind to join her, a wave of exhaustion returning and hitting him once she leaves. 

“I’ve missed her,” Iroh says as the doors shut behind her.

Zuko grunts non-committedly, but agrees. She had become almost like another younger sibling to him, although having Azula as a reference wasn’t saying much. Still, he considers the members of the gang like family. He really did miss his friends--antics, banter, puns, and all. They never had much time to spend together like they did when they were younger, now that they had all gone their separate ways. Sometimes he longed for the days he wasn’t chained to the responsibilities of ruling a nation. Toph was the one he saw the most frequently, and stayed the longest, coming and going as she pleased, so she was the one who seemed to represent all of them when no one else was able to visit. 

“The truth is being so close in vicinity to her parents in the Earth Kingdom was difficult for her, with the recognition of her family name and all. I don’t think they’ve accepted just how successful she is as an earthbender,” Iroh continues, as he picks up the empty cup and wipes the wet ring it left on the table. “She may not admit it but she does seek some approval, if not a bit of love, from her parents.”

“I know what that’s like.” They sit in silence for a moment before the Firelord sighs heavily. “She’s gonna hate it.” 

Iroh chuckles. “Nephew, have you ever seen Toph balk at a challenge?”

Zuko grins and takes another sip of calming tea. “Never.”


	2. A Flicker, a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation welcomes Toph Beifong.

She is, on most occasions, considered ‘one of the guys.’ A tomboy through and through, she out-drinks them all, burps the loudest, and has the record for most brawls started (and won) in a public space. Toph would much rather prefer cakey dirt or smears of mud to adorn her skin rather than any jewelry or makeup. She picks her nose and toes, much to Katara’s chagrin, and would choose a soak in the mud to an actual bath. Toph is loud and unapologetic, but Toph is Toph and that is why they love her.

So when she enters the banquet hall almost unrecognizable, Zuko almost loses it and laughs out loud, as he knows Sokka and Aang probably would if they are here. 

“May I have the pleasure of introducing our new Earth King Ambassador, the Avatar’s Earthbending Master herself, Miss Toph Beifong,” her escort announces as the double doors swing open. 

He barely manages to suppress the twitch of his lips.

Toph is an image of sophistication, a perfect, polished young lady. Though she had grown in age and ability, her height and stature had changed less drastically. But the last of the baby fat on her face had finally melted away, instead leaving a pointed chin, high cheekbones, and a delicate nose, each feature accentuated by ink and paint skillfully placed around her eyes and stain on her lips and cheeks. Usually a matted rat’s nest at the nape of her neck, her ebony hair had been transformed into an elaborate hairdo, its glossy length cascading sleekly down her back. Her only indication of vanity, its healthy strands shine like a mirror, reflecting the multitude of lights surrounding them. Her messy curtain of bangs were swept to the side, revealing her face and eyes, and framing the angle of her jaw. The expensive red silks draping across her curves contrast boldly against her skin, still pale and creamy, despite it usually hiding under a layer of dirt and spending most of her time in the sun. Flashes of skin peek from underneath the fabric with every movement, and he discovers Toph’s sharp collarbones and a muscled midsection. The finest Fire Nation gold jewelry adorn her slim ankles and wrists and dangle daintily from seashell ears, while the space metal around her upper arm serves as a reminder of her earthbending prowess. Even the people he had worked the longest with and had known Toph since she was a young girl stare at her in disbelief, used to the quaking stomps, wreckage, and curses that usually followed her, as they, Zuko included, are reminded of the fact the Toph is, in fact, a woman.

It is ironic how obviously her features scream nobility, how perfect she fits into this world, and how easily she slips back into this role, especially since she had tried so hard to hide and fight it most of her life.

She is a perfect appearance of serenity as she glides down to her assigned seat next to him, but the slight jut of her lip tells him otherwise. He has to give it to her, she plays the deceitful picture of fragility perfectly, which, he sympathizes, was probably how she spent most of her childhood. With exemplary propriety expected of a woman from a family of her status, she turns to him and nods and, as Zuko sits, the rest of their guests sit with them.

“I almost didn’t know it was you,” he murmurs to her under his breath after a quick welcome speech and a musical performance begins. “I’d say you’re keeping up appearances quite well.”

“Appearances, shmearances,” she retorts. “Just keep the drinks coming my way and this will be over soon.”

He finally cracks a smile. There she was. 

She reaches for the full champagne glass in front of her and sucks in a breath, her arm freezing as the movement constricts her ribs. “This _damn_ corset.”

Zuko can’t hold back a tiny snort, but thankfully the music covers him, and he discreetly pushes the glass closer to her fingertips by its base. “Tell me you didn’t let them put shoes on you, too.”

She accepts the glass gratefully before she grins and sticks out a dainty foot from under her gown. Her feet are covered only by the top of what had been what looked like an expensive shoe, and she wiggles her big toe at him. “I wouldn’t be able to see, otherwise.” 

The Firelord barks a laugh into his elbow. “Is this your way of showing that rules are made to be broken?”

“Things will be broken, alright, and not just the rules. Just you wait.” She grins menacingly, which may have looked even scarier beneath all the makeup. “Especially if my dear escort’s fingers travel any lower down my back. I’m sure he has good intentions and all, but I’m not _that_ blind.” Toph tips her head back and downs the glass in one gulp, before holding her glass out for one of the attendants to refill, which they did immediately. “You better tell your fancy-pants bigshot politician buddy-buddies not to expect this to be an everyday thing,” she adds.

“Oh? But they could get used to this, I’m sure.” Golden eyes survey the crowd, taking in all the curious, awe-struck glances directed towards her.

“I’m only doing this out of consideration for the Firelord.” She holds her glass out for a toast and he picks his own glass up, clinking their glasses together. 

“I’m honored,” Zuko deadpans and Toph laughs.

“Of course you are.”

Finally the feast begins and Toph makes sure the food doesn’t stop coming their way, though she uses Zuko as an excuse. The music was loud and chorus of voices even louder, the sounds of merriment carrying far beyond the palace walls.

The time passes quickly and Zuko can’t remember the last time he had this much fun at a formal event. Or maybe it was the alcohol. He swears he hadn’t seen the bottom of his glass yet, and maybe he had Toph to thank for that. His sides hurt from laughing, and he lets himself go along with each of Toph’s well-timed quips and remarks to his other guests as they fall for her charm.

He sees her feet tapping to the upbeat rhythm, nodding her head in time to the music, so he asks, “Would you like to dance?”

“No, I would not.” She crosses her arms, sitting up abruptly in her chair. “If you didn’t hear me tell any of your fellow hotmen before, let me repeat myself. _I don’t dance_.” 

“It would be remiss of me not to ask a fine lady such as yourself.”

Toph squints in his general direction. “Hmm, I’m sure there are a bunch of other fine ladies just _burning_ in their loins to dance with you, Sparky.”

“Don’t remind me,” he grimaces. “But then I’ll have to spend 10 minutes each with them and their fathers trying to get marriage proposal out of me and then I’ll never be able to escape.”

“Last time, Aang--”

“I’m not Aang.”

“Avatar or Firelord, it doesn’t matter. I _will_ vomit on you, and I won’t apologize,” she threatens.

He leans forward, whispering in a conspiratorial voice, “I’ll lead you out the back entrance where we keep the rest of the alcohol.” 

Her lips purse skeptically, but she relents, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up with him. It surprises Zuko at just how small she is, the top her head barely grazing the bottom of his chin. He pulls her towards him and she stiffens at the sudden hot breath in her ear, “Just follow me.” Zuko is warm, and Toph can’t help but clutch him a bit tightly as she disappears into darkness, with nothing anchoring her to the ground. Still, she trusts him, and she keeps her feet on the tops of his and mimics his movements as he guides her expertly through the crowd, keeping a steadying hand on her back as he twirls them around and out the furthest door. 

A gentle breeze hits their matching flushed cheeks as soon as they step into the cool night, lifting the strands of their hair. Toph’s face breaks out into a big grin and she laughs victoriously, and as she pulls away from him, Zuko feels the emptiness in the space she leaves. She bends a little of the earth, pushing one of the crates of champagne bottles sitting outside the door towards them. 

Toph wipes off the fiery red lipstick with the back of her hand, and flexing slightly, a long, loud _RIIIP_ resounds from the bottom of her gown to almost the top of her thigh, exposing a toned, creamy leg. “Ugh, finally,” she sighs in relief. She kicks off her fake shoes and stomps on the ground once, a chair forming from the perfectly manicured garden. 

Zuko’s mouth opens, thinking about how the gardeners were going to complain in the morning, but shrugs it off, plopping himself down beside her. 

She sits in a very unladly-like manner, popping off the corks of two of the champagne bottles, handing him one and toasting him once again. “I may or may not be a bad influence on you, Firelord.” She tears the pins out of her hair as soon as she gets settled, tossing them somewhere into the shrubbery. 

“Yeah, well,” he grumbles, “I might need it.” Zuko leans back as far as he could on the earthen chair letting his head fall back as he looked up into the clear, starry sky. The moon was full and it bathed the palace in its soft light. 

She pauses, her foot sensing the vibrations coming out of his body. “You really are worked up, aren’t you?” she asks, almost gently.

He takes a deep breath, raising his head up to look at her, “Well, thanks to you, I almost forgot.” 

“That’s why I’m here.” He thinks she could feel him smiling at her because she reaches out to punch him, but in the chest. “Believe it or not, not to make your life any harder.”

He rubs his pec tenderly and with a grin, he says, “I feel like I should get that in writing or have a witness present.”

She sets her bottle down and raises one hand, sitting as tall and straight as she could, a serious expression on her face. “You have my word on my honor.”

Zuko glares at her.

Toph bursts out in a fit of giggles, milky green eyes twinkling like the stars above them. She reaches down and picks up her bottle, taking another long gulp before nudging him in his ribs with her elbow. “But seriously, the party was great, Sparky. I had fun.” 

“Hey, if a party is all it takes to get you to behave, then I’d throw a party all the time.”

She rolls her eyes, “It’s going to take more than a bit of alcohol and flattery to get me to behave.” 

Instinctively, she snuggled closer to the heat radiating from his body, and in turn, he feels the coolness of her skin pressing against him through the thin fabric she wears. 

He hums, “I dunno, I think I like this timid Toph.” He raises a brow as he glances down at her from his periphery. “And so does the rest of the Fire Nation it seems like.”

“Timid my ass.” The chair rolls underneath him and suddenly he is heaved into the air.

Zuko ends up with a face full of dirt and the sound of Toph’s laughter in his ears, but he wouldn’t want to end the night any other way.


End file.
